Recent developments in consumer electronics have included the recording and playing back of movies and other digital media delivery. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a typical digital media delivery system 100 is shown. A typical computer, such as a laptop, is configured with a camera 106 and a microphone 104, each for capturing input or sampling data as input. The camera is coupled to a reference clock, referred to herein as the camera clock 102. Similarly, the microphone also is coupled to a reference clock, referred to herein as the microphone clock 108. The camera captures sample data with respect to the camera clock. The microphone captures sample data with respect to the microphone clock. Upon capturing sample data, both the camera and the microphone send the respective captured sample data as input to a file 112. The computer plays back the data in the file 112, i.e. the data from the camera and the data from the microphone, using the computer's clock as a reference.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.